kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Tonkmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Wakuwaku. Personal Appearance Tonkmin resembles a grey hammer with a blue body, a chatreuse face, grey pincher-like arms, grey legs and light chatreuse markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Tonkmin As a Bugmin, he has a visible, crooked mouth. Personality Tonkmin is a very creative Promin. He is an expert at crafting objects and constructing walls and buildings. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Turbomin, Kagimin and Dorirumin (friends) * Kyatchimin (the Promin Tonkmin got sucked into the strange closet with) Abilities Tonkmin's Kamiwaza ability is to build objects to help others. As a Bugmin, he can demolish pre-built objects and also build everything weird and terrible. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Tonkmin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 1 when he demolised some display tables, shelves and shades at a D.I.Y store. Yuto summons Turbomin in order to help him chase Bug-Tonkmin. Bug-Tonkmin then builds up a giant wall to block Yuto but Dorirumin drills a hole through it, letting Yuto get through. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Tonkmin. Tonkmin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 3 when he builds him a shield in order to help him deal with Bug-Jaguchimin. Tonkmin was summoned again, along with Dorirumin, in episode 5. He and Dorirumin worked together to help Shuu and Yuto construct a barbeque stand for Shuu's parents. Tonkmin was summoned in episode 6 when he dealt with Bug-Micmin, who forced Mirai to sing like a karaoke star, by doing Bug-Micmin's worst nightmare: the Japanese karaoke 'dong' sound. Tonkmin did not get kidnapped in episode 9 so in episode 10, Tonkmin builds a giant ramp for Yuto and Turbomin to go up and chase down Bug-Jetmin. Tonkmin was in for some special training in episode 12. Tonkmin was summoned by Yuto in episode 13 in order to build a gong and sounded it just to free Wanda from the attacking sheep controlled by Bug-Yumemin. Later, Tonkmin built a toilet cubicle for Wanda. In episode 14, Tonkmin was summoned by Yuto in order to build a shield and then a giant wall to stop Bug-Senpuumin. In episode 15, Tonkmin was summoned by Yuto in order to build a maze extension in which Bug-Mapmin were trapped in. Tonkmin was the first Promin to be knocked out by Bug-Stopmin in episode 18. Tonkmin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 24, Tonkmin constructed a wall for Yuto who's hoping that Masato won't get through it. In episode 26, Tonkmin was fused with Gauzemin thoughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ga-kamin in order to complete the first challenge. Later, Yuto tried to fuse Tonkmin with Zuzumin but ends up having Unchikomin as a result. In episode 31, Tonkmin was doing a survival test. He was then rescued by Gauzemin after Chakkamin sneezed and broke the rope. In episode 34, Tonkmin was summoned by Yuto in order to confront Bug-Fukumin by crafting a fake closet for her to hide in. In episode 35, Tonkmin tried to defeat Ginga Hoshaburo, who was brainwashed by Bug-Mentemin, but failed. Poor Tonkmin was then sent flying. Tonkmin was one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. In episode 40, Tonkmin was about to deal with Bug-Tengumin but was caught up by Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability and had to construct an iron tower instead. Tonkmin was seen on one of Yuto's photos in episode 41. In episode 43, after confronting Bug-Temomin and Bug-Makuramin, Tonkmin got sucked into the strange closet along with Kyatchimin. He and Kyatchimin were both rebugged and got out of the closet, giving Yuto and Masato the struggle. Bug-Tonkmin was recaptured and debugged by Mirai in episode 45. Tonkmin tried to fight Don Bugdez's monsterous form in episode 46. In episode 47, Tonkmin was seen working on Wanda's spaceship. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Tonkmin made his debut in chapter 01 when he was helping some builders do construction. However, something strange happened as Tonkmin became Bug-Tonkmin so Yuto had to deal with him using Turbomin. Tonkmin was first summoned by Yuto in chapter 02 when he had to deal with Bug-Kagimin. Tonkmin was rebugged in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnapped him. Yuto recaptured and debugged Bug-Tonkmin in chapter 04. Tonkmin was fused with Gauzemin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ga-kamin in chapter 08. The fusion happened again in chapter 09 when Ga-kamin rescues Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty from the puddles manipulated by Bug-Divemin. In the bonus story after chapter 09, Tonkmin was requested by Turbomin in order to create a Kamiwaza Power-Shot for Turbomin's imatation of Yuto. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Tonkmin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. In chapter 13, Tonkmin was seen next to a chair that he had built for Yuto. Trivia Background * Tonkmin is the one of the first 6 Promins to be introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Tonkmin's room is based on the inside of a D.I.Y shed. * Tonkmin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 35. Resemblances * Tonkmin resembles a hammer. Notes * Tonkmin is the first Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto. It only happened in episode 1. * Tonkmin had a special summoning sequence in episode 5 when he kicks Dorirumin off the scene and destroys Dorirumin's name by hammering it. * Tonkmin's name comes from the word 'tonka' which could mean 'hammer' in Japanese. Gallery Tonkamin 캡처(1).png Tonkamin 캡처(2).png Tonkamin 캡처(3).png Tonkamin 캡처(4).png Tonkamin 캡처(5).png Tonkamin 캡처(6).png Promin Group.PNG Tonkamin with Freezermin and Jishomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Dorirumin And Tonkmin.jpg Keshigomin with Tonka, Gauze and Hasa.PNG Promins Taking Break(2).PNG Tonkamin Yikes.PNG Gauze and Tonka.PNG Tonka My building... Kagi Don't be sad....PNG Tonkamin eye catch.PNG Mirai_and_Shuu_with_Turbomin_and_Tonkamin.PNG Tonkamin on train rail.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Tonkmin As Eggplants.jpg Tonka and Kyatchi happy.PNG Tonka and Kyatchi unknown float.PNG Tonkmin fainted.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Tonkamin and Kagimin shocked by Turbomin's messy room.PNG Turbomin_and_friends_playing_chasing.PNG Tonkmin battling Bug-Doriru.PNG Mutemin_muting_Tonkmin_and_Dorirumin_for_Jishomin.PNG Micmin_singing_for_Turbomin,_Gauzemin,_Tonkmin_and_Kagimin.PNG Tonkamin building bench for Turbomin and Gauzemin.PNG Tonkamin building rain roof for Turbo and Gauze's bench.PNG Promins ferocious looking(1).PNG Screenshot Showing The Battle Between Some Promins And Bug-Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin, Burgemin, Sharimin And Tonkmin After Having Their Snacks.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Checking Tonkmin's Heartbeat.jpg Screenshot Showing 4 Promins Telling Turbomin That They're Innocent.jpg Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Rescuing Tonkmin.jpg Tonkmin, Hasamin, Keshigomin And Gauzemin.jpg Tonkamin with fear of Hoshisaburo punch.PNG Screenshot Showing Freezemin And Tonkmin With 2 Bananas.jpg Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Waiting For The Pizza.jpg Screenshot Showing Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Blaming Turbomin And Chakkamin.jpg Turbomin is angry at his friends because of cake.PNG Tonkmin Pleased.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin Fishing Out Zuzumin And A Fish.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Tonkmin Knowing What Wanda Needs.jpg Links * Tonkmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Wakuwaku Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season